


you wanna kiss me so bad right now

by linosbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idols, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, argument, binsung are doofuses, kissing that’s about it, lowercase intended, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linosbin/pseuds/linosbin
Summary: Changbin and Jisung argueexpect they’re both little shits with pent up feelings
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 60





	you wanna kiss me so bad right now

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t proof read but i will go down with this concept

jisung and changbin were livid. 

it started as a small disagreement at first like most arguments within the group but escalated drastically, the two boys now yelling at each other a few feet a part. 

not even chan could pull them apart at this point, which was saying something. it was extremely rare that the two rappers fought like this and nobody knew exactly what to do but stare, mouths ajar as they increasingly got louder. 

after for what seemed like forever one of the members finally spoke, which didn’t put a pause to their screaming though. “i wouldn’t be surprised if they start throwing chairs at each other soon” the violet haired boy was met with a shove from the youngest member “on god seungmin if you don’t shut up right now” 

truthfully nobody knows what sparked the argument from the two boys, just that one second it was hushed but harsh whispers and shouts and red necks the next. after a few minutes they began lowering the volume but nonetheless the rappers didn’t appear to be stopping any time soon and eventually the rest of the members began to flood out of the room per chans request. changbin and jisung didn’t seem to notice, though.

changbin was getting fed up seemingly tired of arguing and he needed to think of something, and so an idea came to mind. maybe not the best but it would definitely work, the older boy who was now smirking at the thought was getting progressively calmer and jisung noticed. he wasn’t sure why but still taking a moment to think, and like a lightbulb over his head he seemed to get an idea too, slowly forming a small smile but holding back. 

the older and just a bit shorter rapper leaned back against the counter, no longer saying anything at all. jisung didn’t mention it verbally but instead paused and squinted at the other boy as they starred without a word for a second, changbin took his opportunity and spoke up, seemingly jisung thought it’d be good time to speak as well 

“ohhh, you wanna kiss me so bad” 

“you wanna kiss me so bad right now it makes you look stupid”

radio silence. 

“what the FUCK” 

both boys felt like laughing but instead starred at each other, challenging the other. whether the tension was from the argument or something else, neither knew. but jisung raised his head just a little to stare into the other eyes and fell a wave of courage wash over him “then do it” 

changbins eyes went wide for a split second, surprised by the younger boys confidence but regaining his composure just as fast, and without another word he walked towards the boy in front of him and connected their lips.

jisung was shocked to say the least, he didn’t think changbin would actually do it. standing still for just a second. he was brought back to reality when he felt two strong arms snaking around his waist and the other rapper smirking against him. 

the older boy was smug as jisung started to kiss back, he knew jisung was taken by surprise, he was all talk and no bite, mort times that is. now placing his hands around changbins neck and lips moving in sync

the kiss was full of anger credit to their pervious argument, but passion. both boys had been waiting a long time for this, just not quite expecting the way it happened. 

jisung pulled away first, to breathe for just a second before quickly reconnecting their lips. neither of the boys seems to notice their leader twisting open the door handle to their practice room and walking in “hey is everything thing okay.. what the fuck!” chans hand flying over to cover his eyes like a elementary schooler who walked in on their parents kissing

both quickly jumped apart, neither being able to form a coherent sentence, caught like a deer in the headlights, no to mention they were both still out of breath. the leader starred at them expectantly before shaking his head and turning away and walking toward the door with a sigh, flailing his arms dramatically “actually, i don’t really wanna know! i’m not surprised either but hey, at least lock the door next time” 

only once the door was completely shut following their leader, the two rappers looked at each other in stunned silence before breaking out into laughter, unable to stop. 

jisung lightly punched the others chest, finally able to form words “so.. what was all that about” starring at the boy with a small smile. changbin shook his head in response “we can talk about it later, let’s get back to the dorm” 

as soon as the moment began it was over, though they would definitely be having a talk later on, just not now. as they opened the door to their dorm the other boys inspected them. seungmin spoke first “so no flying chairs?” he was immediately met with a pillow to the face and the room irrupted into chaos 

changbin and jisung found chan in the kitchen, leaned against a cabinet just watching everyone with a smile

looking away from the other boys and focusing his attention to the two in front of him, he had to ask “what were you even fighting about” 

jisung seemed to have forgotten what had led them to this as he was visibly taken aback but now glaring at the other once more 

“changbin doesn’t like haikyuu!”

he responded with a shrug “it’s overhyped and boring, you cannot change my mind” 

“OH C’MON” jisung screamed before storming away with his arms crossed and a pout on his face, only half joking 

changbin went after the boy mumbling something neither chan or jisung could hear, but somehow the mood was a lot more lighthearted than it was back at the studio 

chan shook his head at the two boys, laughing at them before joining the war that had broke out in the living room 

there was a lot to unpack with jisung and changbin but they chose not to worry about it for the time being, they were content and now in the middle of a very intense tickle war over the anime that they just couldn’t seem to agree on

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this and decided i had to write it even though i’ve written like twice in my life but if no one was gonna do it i will


End file.
